battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemy Formations
Overview : Enemy attacks come in many different forms. This page is meant to help be a visual guide for what their composition and formations are. : Feel free to add photos of the groupings at your leisure. Kereminde 12:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Raiders : Raiders are the more common attackers you will face, and there are several types of Raider which appear the same but have two different types of enemies. Raider Cannoneers may be Raider Bombardiers instead (the Cannoneers are weaker), and Raider Warriors might be Raider Grunts in some cases. Level 13 Raiders *2x Firebreather *2x Mammoth Rider Level 14 Raiders *2x Firebreather *1x Raider Cannoneer* Level 15 Raiders *1x Firebreather *1x Mammoth Rider *1x Raider Bombadier Level 15 Raiders *4x Firebreather Level 18 Raiders *4x Dust Walker *2x Firebreather *2x Raider Bombadier Level 18 Raiders *4x Mammoth Rider *2x Dust Walker Strategy by Kereminde : Required Troops :*2x Sharp Shooter, deployed in the front row :*1x Flame Troop, deployed in the front row, center :*2x Riot Trooper, deployed in the front row :*You can fill in with Troopers, deployed behind Riot Troopers. :*Optionally you can put a Gunner into the battle, as their weapon is weaker than Troopers' rifles but can hit both Mammoth Riders in the front rank. Use the first few rounds to eliminate the Dust Walkers, as their knife strike can destroy other infantry units with ease (excepting, of course, Riot Troopers, which is why they are here.) First, use your Sharp Shooter to attack one Dust Walker. With any luck, you will critical and won't have to hit him again; further luck is a Mammoth Rider hitting your Riot Trooper and not one of your Sharp Shooters. Once you shoot both Sharp Shooters, the third turn should be your Flame Trooper to deal damage to the front two Mammoth Riders. If you brought a Gunner, the pattern shifts once the two Dust Walkers have died; rotate the Flame Troop, a Trooper, and then the Gunner; this will probably be good enough to take out the front Mammoth Riders in three turns so long as your defenses hold. As with any battle, if you find yourself in peril of losing something you don't want to spend the Iron to repair/heal then you should retreat from battle if it looks like you're going to lose them. Also, if your main offensive line (Sharp Shooters and Flame Troop) aren't doing well or are killed . . . abort the battle, because your loss is more probable than winning. It can be done, of course, but at high costs. Level 21 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *2x Dust Walker Strategy by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*4x Riot Troopers :: two in the front row (1 on the left, 1 on the right) :: two in the 2nd row (1 on the left, 1 on the right) The first limitation against this Raider formation, is that you are only allowed to deploy 4 units. The first time you encounter it, your only units with enough range to reach the Dust Walkers in the back row are Mortars and Sharpshooters, and the latter only if placed in the front row. Which would leave them completely exposed to Brawler punches. Secondly, the biggest danger you face here of course, is that most infantry you throw at the enemy can potentially be killed by a Dust Walker in one single hit (their attack does 70 DMG Normal, which takes care of Gunners and Sharpshooters, and as high as 123 on Critical). Sharpshooters cost 450 Iron a pop to heal, and if you decide to field them here you are guaranteed to lose half (if not all) without even the guarantee of a victorious battle. So don't bother. Instead, go for the cheap, safe option: Riot Troopers. They can take a lot of damage, and cost only 250 Iron to heal. Use the front row troopers to hit the Brawler with 19 DMG per round (33 on Critical). The Brawler in turn can only hit you with 9 per turn (2 if it's deflected), while the Dust Walkers, if they attack, will usually target your back row troops for 18 or 31 DMG at the most. Following this method you should be able to fairly quickly dispatch the Brawler, with enough HP left in your front row troopers to take care of the Dust Walkers as well (which remember, take 3 turns to reload). Even if you do lose one Riot Trooper, his healing time & cost is very moderate compared to your more expensive units. This method is far safer and more efficient than stacking your deck with Sharp Shooters and wasting time healing them at the hospital. Level 21 Raiders *3x Raider Brawler *1x Dust Walker Strategy by therehanz :Required Troops :3x Riot Trooper 2x front row, 1x back row :2x Recon both in 2nd row behind the Riot Troopers Enemy did not even touch the Recons, focused all attacks on the Riot Troopers, which allowed my vehicles to take out their units one at a times. I didn't incur any losses when I used this strategy (after trying 5 Riot Troopers and failing miserably). Strategy by Stuyvesant : Used the same identical strategy by therehanz above, and also won without incurring any losses. None of the raiders attacked the Recons. Level 21 Raiders *2x Raider Brawler *2x Mammoth Rider *1x Dust Walker *1x Raider Bombadier Level 22 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *1x Raider Bombadier Level 23 Raiders *2x Raider Brawler Level 26 Raiders *2x Raider Brawler *1x Raider Champion *1x Dust Walker Level 26 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *1x Raider Champion *2x Raider Bombadiers Level 27 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *2x Dust Walker *2x Raider Champion *1x Raider Bombadier Level 29 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *2x Mammoth Rider *5x Raider Champion Strategy by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*3x Riot Troopers (front row, 1x left, 1x center, 1x right) :*6x Sharp Shooters (5x second row, 1x back row) Biggest danger here are the Mammoth Riders, who can deal massive damage to your Riot Ts. Take those out first. Then, focus on the first row Champions. Champions have a "Direct" line of fire, so they can't target your Sharp Shooters if they're sitting behind a unit (in this case, a Riot Trooper). However in your second row that still leaves two they can target, so eliminate the Champions. When you've dealt with them, eliminate the 2nd row Champion, leaving the Brawler for last. Once the Brawler's out, you'll just have the back row Champions to take care of. I've tried this tactic once and lost only two Riot Troopers in the process. My Sharp Shooters weren't attacked once, all the enemy fire was concentrated on the Riots. Raptors : Raptors start to show up around Level 7 or so, and can be a real nuisance at that point. They pack a lot of potential damage, and there are three distinct flavors of Raptor which can only be telled apart by close inspection: Young Raptor, Raptor, and Scytheclaw Raptor. Of these, the last is extraordinarily dangerous, having an attack which can strike the whole front row at once for the same damage as a normal strike. Level 13 Raptors *3x Raptors Mammoths : Mammoths appear to be a late-game addition to roaming animal attacks, and come in "big nuisance" flavor. Level 21 Mammoths *2x Mammoth Tuskling Shock Troop x Flame Troop x Shock Troop Blank x Ranger Troop X Blank Flame the Mamooths first, then choose one to shot with Ranger on the back. Then, shoot with Shock Troop on the same mamooth, amd start over again. Retreat if the mamooths concentrate atack on the Flame Troop. Level 22 Mammoths *1x Mammoth *1x Mammoth Tuskling Level 24 Mammoths *1x Mammoth Level 29 Mammoths *6x Mammoth Boars : A note about Boars; there are often "Boar Piglets" which are weaker than "Wild Boar" by a good margin, which appear exactly the same. Boars have a chance to drop Teeth, and after you get Riot Troopers they become considerably easier to take on. Level 13 Boar *2x Boar Piglets Level 16 Boars *3x Wild Boar Level 16 Boars *4x Wild Boar Level 16 Boars *1x Wild Boar *2x Boar Piglet Level 16 Boars *2x Wild Boar Level 20 Boars *4x Wild Boar Level 21 Boars *4x Wild Boar : Note: Need verification these are Wild Boar and not Boar Piglets Kereminde 21:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC)